Jiminy's Journal, Under New Management
by fuzzynavaljewelry
Summary: This is a little something that I've been working on for all my lovely readers. Since I've been coming up with a lot of new ideas, I thought it would be helpful to compile them for you. Plus, you might find a little extra in there. Last updated: 1/22/12
1. Home Page

Written by:  
Yuna, Rikku, and Paine

Edited by:  
Jiminy Cricket

_With additional commentary by Yukari  
__(when I manage to nick the Commsphere from Rikku, that is)_

Note: This file only encompasses the third journey of Sora and friends. For information on prior journeys, see the digitized copies of Jiminy's Journals stored elsewhere on the hard drive. New entries will be marked with _**NEW **_and edited entries will be marked with _**EDITED**_.

_**NEW ENTRY AND EDITED ENTRY  
**_**Characters:  
**There are many worlds with many people that live among them. This section describes the more important characters that play an integral part in this journey, including Summons.

_**EDITED ENTRIES  
**_**Worlds:  
**Though the worlds are many, they share the same sky. What happens on one affects all the others. A brief summary of the events that occurred on each world are included_, but it doesn't include any of the good stuff, like the fluff or the fight scenes or the insults._

**Halfhearted:  
**Astan creates these foul creatures by combining the hearts released by Heartless with the remains of defeated Nobodies. _In other words, he's a sick bastard that forces someone's heart to combine with someone else's body, like putting together jigsaw puzzle pieces that don't fit._ Their gaze is heavy and they don't have definite forms, making them formidable opponents. Study these entries carefully, lest they get the better of you.

_**NEW ENTRIES AND EDITED ENTRY  
**_**Restless:  
**Another of Astan's diabolical creations, he uses his dark magic to give form to the memories stored inside a late Wielder's Keyblade. The dark puppet, with Astan as its puppeteer, has all the powers that the Wielder had in life. The spirits of the Wielders will give advice once the Restless are defeated. Sora even gains Drive Forms from them. The advice of the Wielders, as well as descriptions of Sora's Forms, is chronicled here.

**Heartless:  
**Wherever there's darkness, there are Heartless. New types will always pop up wherever you go and the Gullwings (plus Jiminy) will always be there to record them.

**Limits:  
**Friends are the key to power. But with so many friends, it's hard to keep the different powers straight. Here are descriptions of everyone's Limits.

**Extras:  
**These are random things that didn't fit anywhere else. Feel free to peruse them!


	2. Characters

**Sora:  
**Sora is the fifteen-year-old Master of Light and Keyblade Master, though his sixteenth birthday is fast approaching. Hojevah chose him a little more than a year ago when his home, Destiny Islands, was overrun by the Heartless. He's saved Kingdom Hearts twice, giving him an impressive track record. Although he still has some of his childhood naivety, he has an uncanny sense of justice.

**Kairi:  
**This fifteen-year-old, also soon to be sixteen, is a Princess of Heart from Destiny Islands. She travels in the Light Realm with Sora, wielding her Keyblade, Radiating Garden. Even though she's been kidnapped several times, this spunky girl is not your average damsel in distress. Don't let her goodness fool you; she's a fierce fighter when her friends are threatened.

**Riku:  
**Also hailing from Destiny Islands, Riku is sixteen, going on seventeen. He opened his heart to darkness in the events from a year ago out of jealousy and naivety. In Castle Oblivion, though, Riku faced his darkness and turned it into his greatest weapon. Now he is the Master of Twilight, chosen by Jessu, and wields Way to the Dawn. He's the down-to-earth guy that always ends up being the voice of reason. He's also extremely loyal to all his friends. _Don't forget he's sexy as hell. Come on, how can you be around him and not notice it?_

**Roxas:  
**Roxas used to be Sora's Nobody and the thirteenth member of Organization XIII. However, Roxas formed enough of his own memories during his travels to form his own heart and Hojevah created a new body for him so that he could live separately from Sora. Now he travels with Riku in the Twilight Realm, wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. His personality is a bit rougher than Sora's_, like comparing paper to sandpaper,_ but his heart is just as big. _He has a funny way of showing it, though._

**Naminé:  
**Naminé used to be Kairi's Nobody, although she wasn't born like other Nobodies. She has the power to mess with Sora's heart and those aligned with him. In Castle Oblivion, the Organization used her to erase Sora's memory, but the kindness he showed her moved her to restore them, at the cost of forgetting his adventures in Castle Oblivion. Like Roxas, Hojevah created a new body for the heart she had formed. She also travels in the Twilight Realm, but does not wield a Keyblade. She's more soft-spoken than Kairi, but no less passionate. _Just ask Roxas how passionate she is._

**King Mickey:  
**As king of Disney Castle and a veteran Keyblade Wielder, Mickey took it upon himself to work alone to fight the darkness when the Heartless first came. He helped Riku in Castle Oblivion and also watched out for Sora during his second journey. Pristi chose him several years ago to be the Master of Darkness and wield the Dark Realm's Keyblade. Now he wanders the Dark Realm to try to stop Astan.

**Donald Duck:  
**Short-tempered and loud, Donald is the Court Magician of Disney Castle. His magic has been a bane of the darkness since he first met Sora in Traverse Town a year ago. He traveled with Sora and Goofy in the past two adventures, but journeys with Mickey in the Dark Realm this time.

**Goofy:  
**Goofy is Disney Castle's Captain of the Guard, even though he dislikes weapons. He is always ready to protect his friends with his trusty shield, though. It protected Sora and Donald in the past two stories, but now it lends its support in the Dark Realm with Mickey. This lovable, easygoing goof will go to any lengths to protect his friends.

**Jiminy Cricket:  
**Cricket's his name. Jiminy Cricket. After a job as a professional conscience, Queen Minnie requisitioned him to be a Royal Chronicler. He's been keeping a hand-written journal to record what's happened so far. However, he should be keeping up with the times. This is the age of technology. Even though pen and paper is yesterday's news, he still offers his services as an official journal editor.

**The Gullwings:  
**After a dimensional shift uprooted the Gullwings from their home in Spira and dropped them in Radiant Garden as sprites, they wandered about looking for treasure, even going as far as to join Maleficent in their quest. Treasure hunters by nature, the treasure they seek above all others is actually Yuna's long-lost love. Shinra, the boy genius of the Gullwings, is the maker of the very computer-Commsphere you are using now. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine travel in the Light, Twilight, and Dark Realms respectively as recorders_, leaving horrible migraines in their wake._

**Yukari:  
**Yukari _– or Ri for short, not Yuka, not Kari, and definitely not Yukes or you'll get some yukes in your face – _attacks the twilight gang in Traverse Town because of a misunderstanding, but ends up joining them once everything is cleared up. Stubbornness and cynicism hide a heart that is actually quite caring. She wields a mysterious, sound-based weapon that she names Onsaken. Not much is known about who she is or where she comes from, but she seems determined to prove herself as a valuable asset in the fight against Astan.Riku managed to wring her greatest secret out of her, that she's deaf, but promised not to tell.

**The Chasers:  
**The Chasers are the makers of the Keyblade and are none other than Hojevah, Jessu, and Pristi. They control Light, Twilight, and Darkness respectively. They are the ones that choose warriors to wield Keyblades through the Awakening and also choose the best Wielders to become Masters. Sora, Roxas, and Kairi were all chosen by Hojevah, while Riku was chosen by Jessu and Mickey by Pristi. Currently, they are locked in an epic battle with Astan.

**Xehanort:  
**Xehanort came to Ansem the Wise alone and without a memory. Soon, he became one of Ansem's apprentices in his research on the heart. The darkness drew Xehanort in, though, and Xehanort sent Ansem to the Dark Realm, taking his name and research. To gain the power of darkness, he threw away his body and became a Heartless, calling himself Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. It was Xehanort's Heartless that took control of Riku's body and tried to take Kingdom Hearts, meeting his demise at Sora's hand. The body he threw away became a Nobody, also taking Ansem's name, rearranging the letters and adding an 'X' to create the name Xemnas. Xemnas led Organization XIII in their bid for Kingdom Hearts, but was also stopped by Sora.

_**EDITED  
**_**Astan:  
**Nothing is known about this man except that he has great powers of darkness. There is strong evidence to suggest that he's a traitor among Keyblade Wielders, but this has yet to be confirmed. He can control the Heartless and the Nobodies, as well as his own dark creations, the Halfhearted and Restless. Jessu hints that he's not even at full power. _Let's hope he never gets there. _Right now, he is attacking Hojevah, Jessu, and Pristi in order to leave the realms defenseless. It's also possible that he is trying to restart the Keyblade War of nearly sixteen years ago. One of his more alarming powers is the ability to temporarily possess beings, although the being must have a large life force if Astan is to possess the victim for long periods of time.

**The enchantress:  
**This benevolent woman, known only as the enchantress, helps Sora out in Adam's Castle. After a trying ordeal with the Restless of Joan of Arc, the enchantress offers Sora a rose charm to call on her if he needs her help. She excels at casting transformation spells and isn't too shabby with offensive magic, either.

_**NEW  
**_**Jocea:  
**Sora and Kairi met this shy, but heartfelt, girl on Earth. Jocea is the daughter of the Shasonai and is the only person who can master the complicated Shoac computer that allows the heroes to survive on Colony III-α. She uses the computer to protect them from violent storms, freezing temperatures, and a lack of oxygen. She can also use it offensively to battle the various enemies that plague the worlds. After the events on Colony III-α, Jocea discovers that the Shoac computer is actually her Keyblade and that she is a Keyblade Wielder. She and Kairi also develop a close relationship. Unfortunately, Jocea has to stay behind on Earth instead of accompanying Sora and Kairi.


	3. Worlds

**Disney Castle:  
**(Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6)  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrive at Disney Castle for a surprise party in their honor, but turn the tables on their hosts and end up doing the surprising. The fun quickly turns serious when Hojevah, Jessu, and Pristi contact the heroes, bringing dire news. The worlds are in trouble once more, this time from a powerful man named Astan. They also learn that Sora, Riku, and Mickey are the Masters of Light, Twilight, and Darkness, respectively. Even more surprising, Hojevah creates bodies for Roxas and Naminé, saying "bodies are easier to create than hearts." With strong resolve, the group sets off for Radiant Garden.

**Radiant Garden:  
**(Chapters 6, 7, 8, 9)  
The heroes arrive at Radiant Garden to find that the world has a flourishing business district. They peruse the shops for a while until Riku has an encounter with a flock of fervent fangirls. _That's what happens when you're hot and single._ After evading them, everyone makes it safely to Merlin's house, only to learn that Leon is having trouble interrogating some apprehended men. The men turn out to be Ansem's apprentices, Braig, Dilan, Even, Eleaus, and Ienzo. The five men ask forgiveness and decide to join the Restoration Committee. Ienzo also directs the gang to the Grand Hall, where darkness grows. On the way there, the group encounters a new enemy, a shape-shifting Golem. In the Grand Hall, Sora and Roxas are attacked by another Wielder. Once they defeat him, Sora learns that the Wielder is actually just a dark puppet called a Restless and that the Golem is a type of creature called a Halfhearted. He also gains a Drive Form from the Wielder. Everyone decides that the best thing to do is split up. At this point, the Gullwings show up_, causing all hell to break loose._ Shinra decides to give Sora, Riku, and Mickey his newly developed computer-Commspheres and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine decide to go along with them as recorders. Sora, Kairi, Yuna, and Jiminy stay in the Light Realm while Riku, Roxas, Naminé, and Rikku head for the Twilight Realm and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Paine depart for the Dark Realm.

**Port Royal:  
**(Chapters 10, 11, 13)  
Upon arriving, Sora and Kairi are sentenced to death along with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. _All in all, not a bad way to start the day._ Lord Cutler Beckett offers Sora and Will a deal: Captain Jack Sparrow's compass for royal pardons. Reluctantly, the two head off, leaving Elizabeth and Kairi behind. Sora and Will find the _Black Pearl _beached on a remote island and have to save the crew from local natives. After that, Jack takes everyone to Tia Dalma, hoping that she can help them find the key to Davy Jones's Chest. She also displays an uncomfortable knowledge about the workings of the worlds and mentions a war. Following her directions, the _Pearl_ sails off to find the _Flying Dutchman_, Jones's ship. It turns out that Jones is after Jack. After some intense bartering, Jack agrees to find 99 souls for Jones, leaving Will on the _Dutchman_ as a good faith payment. He heads for Tortuga to start harvesting with Sora unknowingly on board. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Kairi escape from prison and also head for Tortuga. Once there, Elizabeth and Kairi find former commodore James Norrington, a recent addition to Jack's crew. Together, they confront Jack, shortly joined by Sora. At this point, Jack explains that the only way to save Will is to find the Chest of Davy Jones and that his compass points to what a person wants most. He gives the compass to Elizabeth, whose deepest desire is to save Will by finding the chest. Once they have their heading, they set off to find it. They land on an uninhabited island and dig up the chest. Will miraculously shows up and tries to stab the heart so he can free his father from Davy Jones. Jack tries to stop him so he can use the heart to get Jones to call off the kraken. Norrington wants to take it to Lord Beckett and get his life back. The three of them start fighting each other. A Restless in black shows up and challenges Sora to a duel. The _Dutchman_ shows up, and the fighting is cut short, though not before Sora talks to Westley, the Wielder in black. They manage to outrun the _Dutchman_, but the kraken attacks them instead. After a fruitless defensive strike, the kraken drags the _Pearl_ to the depths, along with its captain and his newly-found Keyblade. The captainless crew returns to Tia Dalma, who says there is a way to bring back Jack. The catch is that they have to work with the formerly late Captain Barbossa. At this point, Barbossa tells Sora and Kairi to move on for now and let the pirates handle things the pirate's way.

**Traverse Town:  
**(Chapters 12, 14)  
After issues with who drives the Gummi, the twilight gang settles in for a somewhat lengthy Gummi ride. While perusing the Commsphere entries, Naminé notices that several days have passed for the guys in Port Royal while only several hours have passed in the Gummi. They try contacting Yuna, but find that her Commsphere is off. It doesn't matter though, because they arrive at Traverse Town moments later. They investigate the Third District for signs of darkness. Finding none, they investigate Merlin's old house_, and idiotically fall into a brilliant trap_. The house literally shakes itself apart on top of them, but Naminé's hasty intervention manages to save them. Their _misunderstood, _female attacker approaches them with a strange tuning-fork-like weapon. The weapon is capable of vibrating the darkness in Riku's, Roxas's, and Naminé's hearts, creating a dark aura around each of them. The girl immediately distrusts them_, just like anyone else in their right mind_. Next, she tries light and is confused by the fact that they can use both. _It's not like you see something like that every day._ With the hostilities ended, the girl introduces herself as Yukari. They all decide to spend the night at the inn in the Second District. Riku and Yukari, though, stay up to talk. _It's not like they could sleep on those beds._ She explains that her weapon is actually a high-tech hearing device. When it vibrates, it produced light, sound, or darkness depending on the wavelength, but it uses her magical energy to sustain it. Light has the shortest wavelength, so it takes the least amount of energy, while darkness has the longest wavelength, so it takes the most amount of energy. They also name her weapon Onsaken_ (tuning fork blade, haha!)_. After that, a bell rings three times and they go outside to see what's going on. They see that the Keyhole is open. When Riku tries to close it, Guard Armor shows up with some Berserker Nobodies to guard it. Riku and Roxas defeat them with their new Limit, Dark Nova. Then Opposite Armor shows up, only to fall to Riku's Ultima spell, taught by Rikku. That's when Berserk Armor shows up. It captures Riku, Roxas, and Naminé in its oozy grip, leaving Yukari to defeat the Halfhearted on her own. She finds its natural frequency and uses it to vibrate the thing apart. _Owned!_ Afterward, Yukari decides to accompany the twilight gang on their quest. They are about to leave for the next world when they get contacted by monsters over the Commspheres.

**Monstropolis  
**(Chapters 15, 16, 17)  
It turns out the monsters are actually Sora, Kairi, and Yuna (Jiminy was lucky enough to look like he normally does). The gang also figures out that time seems to be moving differently on the different worlds. The light crew fits in perfectly with the hustle and bustle of the monster city, Monstropolis. The city gets its energy from the screams of human kids from the human world. Closet doors connect the monster and human worlds, allowing monsters to go through a kid's closet and scare them. Sora and Kairi run into Mike and Sulley, a scaring team that's working to break the all-time scare record. Unfortunately, they get dragged into a much bigger mess when they let a human child into the monster world, the first child breach in monster history. The child is a little girl that Sulley dubs Boo. _The kid has some mad ninja-like skills, too. She's like a brat-sized Yuffie. _They try to return her to her room, but Randall, another scarer, wants to kidnap her for his own evil plots. In desperation, Sulley thinks of Waternoose, the scaring company's CEO. It turns out that Waternoose is part of the plot, too. In an effort to cover up the scandal, Waternoose banishes Sulley, Mike, Sora, and Kairi to the human world and keeps Boo for experimentation. That isn't about to stop them though. They return through a door that another scarer has open and rescue Boo. Randall gives chase as they frantically try to call Boo's door, leading to an exciting ride through the door warehouse. They send Randall to the human world with no return, only to be turned into the CDA by Waternoose. This actually works to their advantage. They expose Waternoose to the CDA. Before they take him away, though, Waternoose reveals that he's a Heartless working for Astan. Astan turns Waternoose into a Halfhearted. After a Silent battle, Boo manages to land the finishing blow. After the battle, a secretary reveals herself to be an undercover agent and also a servant of the world order. She thanks the monsters for their help, then regrettably sends Boo home, shredding her closet door so it can't be used again to mess with the world order. Sora and Kairi leave Monstropolis, the scare factory in ruins, telling the monsters to try and think positive.

**Mathemagic Land:  
**(Chapter 18)  
A mysterious trail of numbers leads Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Paine off the beaten path to Mathemagic Land. There, they meet the true spirit of adventure who explains the importance of mathematics to their journey. He describes everyone's fighting abilities quantitatively, meaning he describes them with numerical values. He also reveals a hidden characteristic that the Princesses of Heart have, Light Strength. At this point, the spirit starts into an uncontrollable lecture on calculus _that is way too complicated for them even though it's just the basics_. Once the spirit gets ahold of himself, he explains about periodic motion, like a pendulum or a spring. This triggers another, longer calculus rant with _some of the easiest_ physics thrown in. After recovering again, the spirit moves on to the number _e_, or 2.7182818284523536 etcetera, etcetera, etcetera according to Goofy. Populations of living beings grow according to _e_, called exponential growth. Another bout of calculus afflicts the spirit with no signs of stopping this time. The group guesses that the cause of the spirit's 'disfunction' is an exponential growth of Heartless in Mathemagic Land. The Naughtilus materializes out of a logarithmic spiral to do battle with them. After a rough start, the Disney Castle heroes manage to pull together and defeat the Heartless, allowing Mickey to seal Mathemagic Land's Keyhole. With words of gratitude and advice, the spirit sends them on their way.

**Adam's Castle:  
**(Chapter 19)  
After studying the Commsphere entries in depth (which mostly involves gossip about Yukari), Sora and Kairi decide to crash a ball. Prince Adam, the master of the castle, confronts them haughtily. When Adam begins laughing at them, Sora finally figures out that this man was Beast. The enchantment was broken! The fun is cut short by an unwelcome party crasher, the Restless of Joan of Arc. She traps Sora and Kairi in a memory taken straight from the heart of the world, the memory of the enchantment lifting. Still shaken by the near-disaster in Monstropolis, they are mindful of the decisions they make. They choose to help the castle folk clean the castle in preparation for Beast and Belle's dance, getting caught up in an infectious, spontaneous song. The plan to keep their heads down is ruined when Belle gallops away on her horse, Philippe. Kairi leaves with Belle to find her sick father while Sora stays at the castle. At Belle's house, a stuck-up, chauvinistic pig named Gaston tries to coerce Belle into marrying him. When that doesn't work, he riles together a mob and marches on the castle. Sora leads the castle folk as they mount a defense against the angry townspeople. They drive away all the townspeople but Gaston. Gaston attacks Beast, who is too heartbroken to fight back. Sora tries to help, but Joan's Restless shows up to distract him. Beast and Sora are about to bite the dust when Belle and Kairi show up, spurring the men on. Sora is able to get rid of Joan with Westley's help. However, things take a dire turn when Gaston plunges a knife into Beast's side. Gaston gets knocked off the castle roof, but the damage is done. Everyone watches solemnly as Beast's life dwindles. "I love you," Belle whispers just before the last petal falls off the enchanted rose. Colorful sparks begin falling from the sky and the wind picks up. Beast changes back into a human before their very eyes. Then, miraculously, Adam gets up, completely healed. At this point, the enchantress rescues Sora and Kairi from the memory, assuring them that they didn't change anything. She defeats the Restless, giving Sora the opportunity to see Joan's memory of the Battle of the Crossroads. She also gives Sora a rose charm to call for help if he should need it. Finally, she charges Adam with the protection of the memory. With the support of everyone in the castle, Sora and Kairi leave for the next world that needs their help.

_**EDITED  
**_**Twilight Town:  
**(Chapter 20, 23, 27)  
Yukari finally gets to hear the long story from Riku on the Gummi ride to their next world. Afterward, Riku begins teaching Yukari the art of swordplay. _The physics behind it is beautiful, but it's easier said than done._ Yukari has trouble with the movements and quickly becomes frustrated, humming a three-four tune to keep the lid on her temper. Riku decides to take a break from sparring and recruits Rikku for some waltz music. Both of them are decent dancers_, though the one with long hair should not be the lead._ This actually turns out to be a ploy to get Yukari to feel the flow in her swordplay. She and Riku spar to the waltz music. The sparring ends with some nasty welts on Riku's arms _and a very satisfied Yukari_. After the Gummi ship nearly crashes into the bell tower, the gang beams down to Twilight Town. A year has passed here, meaning it's Struggle time again. Hayner wins the tournament and _completely owns_ Seifer to get the belt and trophy. Afterward, Riku and company head to the Usual Spot, deciding that Hayner, Pence, and Olette are the best ones to help them. _Little do they know that the three sneaks have been doing their homework for once_. They read everything on Ansem's computer in the mansion, then figured out that the computer is networked to Radiant Garden through the DTD. This put Pence in contact with Tron, Leon, and Cid. _The nerds of the worlds united to hack into the Commspheres. So much for the boy genius. To sum things up, they know everything._ An earthquake shakes the place up and the twilight group goes to investigate. The origin of the disturbance is an orange, snake-lizard-hybrid Heartless called the Rizlord. _As if huge claws, razor-sharp fangs, and powerful, constrictive muscles aren't enough, it also has sound-based attacks, the copycat._ Yukari learns a little about her own capabilities from the Heartless and puts them to the test in the fight. With Yukari's knowledge, Riku's strength, Naminé's magic, and Roxas's prowess, they are able to defeat the Heartless. Afterward, Roxas discovers he doesn't like to see his own blood the hard way. Yukari's somewhat gentle treatment makes him start to warm up to her. Riku also discovers that Yukari is deaf the lewd way, _the sick bastard_. After a fierce argument, he promises not to tell on the condition that she doesn't endanger the group. They head back to the Usual Place to decide what to do next. When they discover that Astan is a Keyblade Wielder, _not to mention ridiculously and unfairly overpowered_, they decide to get advice from Yen Sid. They climb his tower, _making Yukari do all the heavy lifting_, and are almost to the top, when all light is magically extinguished. Riku starts acting strangely and Yukari figures out that it's not Riku at all! It's the Restless Riku Replica. The pretender _takes a cheap shot_ and tackles Yukari over the stairs to the bottom of the tower. They duel, but Yukari starts losing. Riku steps in to take a blow meant for Yukari, which helps Yukari find the strength to _kick the sorry Restless's ass!_ The Replica's final words are that Yukari "might come in handy," _since the mystery quota hasn't been met yet._

**Pride Lands:  
**(Chapters 21, 22)  
There's no better way to start off a world than a fire rescue. Too bad Sora doesn't actually do much rescuing. A male lion named Kovu gets the credit for rescuing the lioness in distress. The lioness is Kiara, Simba's daughter. Kovu asks to join Simba's pride and is shot down quickly. Simba distrusts Kovu because he is an Outsider and also Scar's heir. Sora looks past the darkness and finds good in Kovu, though, and intervenes on his behalf. Grudgingly, Simba decides to withhold judgement. Determined to save Kovu, Sora gets to work, believing that getting him together with Kiara is just what he needs to rekindle his light. He discovers that the real reason Kovu is there is to kill Simba. A day spent having fun is enough to get Kovu to think twice about this plan, though. The day ends with Sora and Kairi participating in one of Rafiki's plans, a Upendi song meant to get Kovu and Kiara together. It works! Afterward, everyone heads in for the night, Kovu passing up an opportunity to kill Simba. In the morning, Simba and Sora decide to have a talk with Kovu to try to warm the two up. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Zira, Kovu's mother, and her pride of Outsiders. They make it out alive, but Simba starts distrusting Kovu again. When Kovu tries to explain, Simba exiles him. Sora is furious with Simba and decides to go after Kovu. The girls escape Simba's watchful eye and the four of them meet up in the Outlands. They decide to go back and try to heal the divide in their pride. _Rhyming..._ Little do they know that the Outsiders have waged war against the Pride Landers. Kovu and Kiara fling themselves into the middle of the fighting to stop it and convince everyone but Zira to put the past behind them. Zira's stubbornness leads to her death, but years of anger and hatred turned Zira into a Heartless and her Heartless returns to battle them. However, Sora is attacked by a Restless lion without a Keyblade who turns out to be Mufasa's Restless. With the real Mufasa's help, Sora figures out that he has to fight like a lion and gives the Keyblade a new form, his claws. After defeating the Restless, Sora learns a lot from Mufasa, but puts most of it to the back of his mind when the two of them figure out that Astan is a Keyblade Wielder. The story in the savannah ends with Kiara and Kovu's marriage.

_**EDITED  
**_**Earth:  
**(Chapters 24, 25, 26)  
Sora and Kairi visit their strangest world yet. On this world, darkness permeates the very air and eats away at the heart like a disease. A mysterious man dressed all in white leads Sora to where a gang of thugs is attacking a woman named Karai. He saves Karai and offers to help her home. That's when he discovers that she's the Shasonai, a prophet and servant of the world. He also learns that Earth's barriers are gone, the most probable reason for the strange darkness on the world. To get rid of the darkness, Sora needs the help of Karai's daughter's friends. However, the friends are having trouble battling the darkness within themselves. Sora and Kairi help them rise above the despair. They end the day in high spirits. The next day, they discover that they need to go to a place called Colony III-α. However, the place is very dangerous and they need a Shoac computer to traverse it safely. Karai's daughter, Jocea, is the only one capable of mastering the device and decides to go with them. Sora also mysteriously knows a L'Guan sentence, "A vel che ye en G'yevena fan te s'tin k've d'nilet," words that a martyr says on their way to death. To get there, they take the _S'teronah_, an extraordinary ship _that Sora practically drools over_. Kairi quickly befriends Jocea and together, they work on getting Jocea to master the Shoac computer during the long flight. Near the end of the flight, they are accosted by Heartless ships, but Sora's ace piloting skills get them to Colony III-α safely. On the world, they have to navigate unfriendly jungles and fallen buildings to find the source of darkness. They find it at the center of the ruins, what outwardly seems to be a Shoac named Harfet. It is actually Harfet possessed by Astan, _because he's not powerful enough_. Astan has Sora fight K'nsolear's Restless, whose Keyblade has the power of a Shoac computer. The real K'nsolear's spirit shows up to help Sora by transforming _Ultima Weapon_ into a Shoac computer form as well, telling Sora to turn what lies in his heart into energy. Sora battles the Restless with his emotions, and even his life energy, until he figures out that this plays into Astan's hands. Sora then defeats the Restless with his darkness. He finishes up by destroying Harfet. To make things even more hopeful, Jocea also becomes a Keyblade Wielder.


	4. Halfhearted

**Golem:  
**(Chapter 8)  
These Halfhearted are the weakest of all Halfhearted_, but they're still no slouches._ They are vaguely humanoid, but don't have a definite form, so they can ooze through solid surfaces and attach to anything. Once they have a hold of something, they don't let go. They can also reroute spells, taking in supportive spells and deflecting negative spells. Their one weakness is their indefinite form. A Blizzaga will freeze them solid, making it easy to smash them to pieces.

**Medusa:  
**(Chapter 11)  
Medusas have a more defined form than Golems, giving them less maneuverability and also removing the ability to reroute spells. _Talk about your bad hair days, though. _They have long fingers and dreadlocks that act like whips, leaving painful welts on anything they touch. Medusas can also wrap these appendages around things. When the appendages are severed, they lose form and cling to anything that touches them. Their form is still indefinite enough to make them weak against Blizzaga spells.

**Dark Chimera:  
**(Chapter 22)  
These nasties are one of the stronger Halfhearted, giving them a more defined form. They have an assortment of parts from animals of the savannah. Most of their body resembles a baboon, but their limbs end in lion's paws and the paws end in lion's claws, which should be avoided. They also have gazelle horns on their heads and tend to use these to charge. They charge with the horns pointing up for more of a headbutt when they want to ooze up the opponents. While oozing, they become like Golems and can reroute spells. It's when the horns are pointed at the target that you need to start worrying. This means the Chimera is going to shove its horns in your side, which hurts...a lot....

**Berserk Armor:  
**(Chapter 14)  
As if Guard Armor and Opposite Armor weren't bad enough, this third form appears in front of the Keyhole in Traverse Town when the remains of some Berserker Nobodies combine with the heart that Opposite Armor releases. Berserk Armor is the Halfhearted version of Opposite Armor with two major differences_, double claymores to bash your head in with. So yeah, this Halfhearted has a very well defined form. _It is able to selectively lose form as well as redirect spells. These abilities must be consciously used, as opposed to Golems, which do them unconsciously. Unfortunately, Berserk Armor is too large for Blizzaga spells to work effectively. The shattered appendage can just regenerate. It is susceptible to intense vibrations.

**Henry J. Waternoose:  
**(Chapter 17)  
Waternoose put his whole heart into Monsters, Incorporated, literally. His determination to keep the company from going under, regardless of the consequences, turned him into a Heartless. With some Nobodies and dark magic from Astan, Waternoose transforms into a Halfhearted to do battle with Sora and company. The signature opening move of this particular Halfhearted is to Silence anyone in his way, making it impossible to cast magic spells, though Limits can still be used. He can also extend and retract his legs at will, making it hard to approach him for close-range attacks. His form is very defined and he has to concentrate deeply to make it indefinite, like the Golems. When stunned, he is open to physical attacks. The final blow is struck by the mischievous tike, Boo.


	5. Restless

**Shuyin:  
**(Chapter 9)  
Shuyin's Restless attacks Sora and Roxas in the Grand Hall at Radiant Garden. After the fight, Sora picks up Shuyin's Keyblade, _Despair's Bane_, and is able to talk to Shuyin's spirit. Shuyin explains that the Keyblade is a Wielder's heart given physical form and its keychain represents the soul. When a Wielder dies, the Keyblade loses its keychain. The Crossroads is the place where the Keyblade rests when not being used and is where they come to rest eternally after the Wielder dies. A heart is made of memories and the lessons learned from them, so Keyblades also store the Wielder's memories. Astan uses the memories to create Restless. He also creates Halfhearted from the heart of one and the body of another. Shuyin's last piece of advice is to keep an eye out for the final key. Shuyin is also able to lend Sora his power by creating a Drive Charm. In Shuyin Form, Sora is an ace blitzball player. His attacks are "Hit and Run," "Force Rain," "Spin Cut," and "Terror of Zanarkand."

**Westley:  
**(Chapter 13)  
Sora fights this Restless in black on the island where the Dead Man's Chest is buried. It starts off with a battle of wits that ends at a draw_, and pigs everywhere begin sprouting wings._ Instead, they decide to take up their Keyblades and kill each other like civilized men. After a mighty duel that ranges all over, Sora prevails. Westley's spirit, through _The Princess Blade_, speculates about the war with Sora. He is also appalled that there are only five Wielders. When he was alive, there was a Wielder for every four worlds and they considered their numbers small. They guess that the last war killed off most of the Wielders and Astan is starting it up again while the worlds are still unprotected. Just before the connection ends, Westley tells Sora that true love will sustain him when all else fails. When Sora needs a master swordsman's talent, he transforms into Westley Form. In this form, he has a strategically-oriented mind and has the technical knowledge of all the old masters, not to mention he becomes ambidextrous. He also has a mask that is terribly comfortable.

**Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc):  
**(Chapter 19)  
Taking the form of France's beloved heroine, this Restless rudely crashes a ball at Adam's Castle, formerly known as Beast's Castle. She extracts the memory of the enchantment lifting from the heart of the world and traps Sora and Kairi in it, hoping they will irreversibly change the future. Her schemes are for naught, though. Sora and Kairi return to an unchanged present. The enchantress sees to the end of Joan's Restless. It turns out that Joan participated in the Battle of the Crossroads, the battle that temporarily halted the Keyblade War and also led to the demise of many Wielders. She is able to show Sora her memory of the battle. He overhears an expecting couple talking about the time screw-up. Time runs normally on the worlds, but is out of sync between them. Unfortunately, Joan dies suddenly on the battlefield and nothing more can be gained from her memories. She doesn't know how the war was started, but she is able to explain why her Restless can't summon _Clé de Dieux_ from him; no one can summon a Keyblade held by the Keyblade Master, namely Sora. In Joan Form, Sora is clad in heavy armor and is impervious to fire. He also has powerful Holy magic available to use_, if he can pronounce the French prayer right, that is._

_**EDITED  
**_**Mufasa:  
**(Chapter 22)  
The great king is turned into a Restless to help Zira's Heartless destroy Simba's pride. Sora, of course, is a lion while he fights Mufasa's Restless, but a blade is a man's weapon, so Sora starts losing the fight. He also notices that Mufasa's Restless doesn't have a Keyblade. That's when the real Mufasa shows up to help Sora. He tells Sora to give his Keyblade a new form. Sora realizes that Mufasa's Keyblade is actually his claws, so Sora does the same and wins. Mufasa's spirit gives Sora a lot of information to think about. He tells Sora that if he just looks at things with a different perspective, he can get the Keyblade to fulfill most of his desires. He also explains that the Keyblade is naturally a blade, but can be any form the Wielder wants it to be. This leads to an explanation of the Chasers, the makers of the Keyblade, aka Hojevah, Jessu, and Pristi. Finally, Sora asks about the Keyholes. Mufasa's answer forces upon them the conclusion that Astan is a Keyblade Wielder himself! Sora can use Mufasa Form to change into a lion, with earth-shattering magic, whenever he wants. In his regular form, Sora's sense of smell is also enhanced.

_**NEW  
**_**K'nsolear:  
**(Chapter 26)  
Astan in Harfet's flesh summons a Restless version of the Sh'sanon to fight Sora. This fight also does not go well for Sora because K'nsolear's Restless has a Keyblade that takes the form of a Shoac computer. But the real Vindeflei and K'nsolear show up to give Sora some help. K'nsolear transforms Sora's Keyblade into a Shoac computer as well. Sora uses it to turn what lies in his heart into energy. He tries to use his strong emotions to over come the Restless, but it's emotions are just as powerful. Next, Sora tries his life force, but he would have to give all of it to defeat the Restless. This would play into Astan's hands, though, so Sora stops. Finally, he manages to win with his darkness. Sora and K'nsolear discuss the nature of the Chasers, coming to the conclusion that they are very powerful, but not any sort of higher power, like gods. In K'nsolear form, Sora wields _Storyteller_, which takes the shape of a blade with a Shoac computer in the hilt. Sora can use it to sheath his blade in powerful emotions.

_**NEW  
**_**Riku Replica:  
**(Chapter 27)  
This poor soul was replicated a second time into a Restless in order to attack the Twilight crew. He, of course, took the opportunity to try to become Riku again, _not that he could ever succeed_. But, Yukari saw through the pretender and the Restless separated her from her friends in order to duel her. The Restless would have killed Yukari, except that Riku stepped in to take the blow meant for her _the stupid, heroic idiot_. This angered Yukari enough to find the strength to destroy the Restless Riku Replica. With his final words, the Replica told Riku to keep Yukari around and that she might come in handy, _whatever that means_.


	6. Heartless

**Heartless Hounds  
**(Chapter 15)  
These guys harass Sora and Kairi in Monstropolis. They look like wolf hounds, but with purple fur, green claws, and the Heartless Emblem on their backs. Also like wolf hounds, they are master trackers and viciously pursue their prey until success or death. With the correct timing, it is possible to sidestep them as they charge and grab them by the tail. This then presents the opportunity to use the Reaction Command, Dog Toss. The Hounds become deadly weapons to be swung or thrown.

**The Naughtilus:  
**(Chapter 18)  
This terror of the deep forsakes its watery home to cause trouble in Mathemagic Land. The Heartless population is growing exponentially in Mathemagic Land, sending the true spirit of adventure into rambles about calculus. During one such episode, the Naughtilus grows from a logarithmic spiral. Most of the creature is hidden in an ivory shell – the Heartless Emblem on the front – that is harder than diamond. The fleshy body sticking out of the opening consists mainly of tentacles. This is the only part that is vulnerable to attack. With an extremely powerful attack, it is possible to crack or destroy the shell, leaving the body completely defenseless.

**Zira:  
**(Chapter 22)  
This Scar copycat is consumed by years of anger and hatred directed towards Simba and the Pride Landers. She originally planned for Kovu to kill Simba and become king, but Kovu's change of heart forces Zira to rely on her pride for Simba's demise. When her pride deserts her, she takes matters into her own hands. Driven to the darkness, she returns as a Heartless to destroy everyone. Being a Scar copycat, she fights pretty much the same as Scar's Heartless did. However, we don't have first hand information of this as Kovu was the one who fought her Heartless the most and ultimately defeated her. _Sora was too busy getting his ass whupped._

**The Rizlord:  
**(Chapter 23)  
This monstrosity is a big, orange eyesore that is a snake-lizard cross. The Emblemized head is wicked fast with sharp, but non-venomous fangs. It has three tails, each with a rattler on the end for sound-based attacks. _That's a patent violation, right there._ The smallest rattler has the highest frequency and messes with balance. The lowest frequency is used to create earthquakes and also induce physical symptoms like nausea and anxiety. The third rattler is in between the other two and produces an ear-splitting noise, _literally_. It attacked the twilight group in the Tram Commons of Twilight Town.


	7. Limits

**Slingshot:  
**(Chapter 9)  
Sora and Roxas  
Roxas beings the limit by charging Oathkeeper with light energy and Oblivion with dark energy. He kneels and crosses the Keyblades, creating an energy pouch, then cries, "Ready!" This is Sora's cue to charge his own Keyblade with energy and load it in the pouch, shouting, "Aim!" When the target is sighted, they both yell, "Fire!" Sora releases his Keyblade, now charged with energy from all of the Keyblades, and it hurtles at the target, annihilating anything in its wake.

**Holy Love:  
**(Chapter 13)  
Sora and Kairi  
Kairi's Holy spell is the foundation for this limit. She begins casting Holy, then Sora joins hands with her and adds his own power to hers. Their individual powers of light mix with the light of their love to create a light purer than that of even Kingdom Hearts. When it is released, balls of energy streak down from the sky, like the Holy spell, striking down anything that resists the light.

**Dark Nova:  
**(Chapter 14)  
Riku and Roxas  
They begin by charging their Keyblades with dark energy and placing the tips together. Sparks start spraying all over the place, igniting what they land on. Next, they put more energy into the spell, creating a massive volcano of Dark Fireballs that spews everywhere. Finally, the power rises to critical levels and explodes in a Dark Nova like an atomic bomb going off.

**Dueling Monsters:  
**(Chapter 17)  
Mike Wazowski and allies  
"Good evening, Monstropolis!" Mike announces like a radio host. "It's now five after the hour of 6:00 P. M. in the monster city. And you know what that means.... It's time for Dueling Monsters." The contest begins with a chant of "scary feet, scary feet, scary feet," meaning the contestants have to prowl around silently in the dark. Mike then calls each of the contestants' names, cuing each contestant to unleash an attack on the target. The last call is "Together!" prompting all contestants to attack. At the end, Mike announces the loser (the target). The prize is a painful chorus of damaging roars, squawks, etc.

**Disney Meteor:  
**(Chapter 18)  
This Limit is the Disney-fied version of the devastating Meteor spell. First, Mickey leaps high into the air above the target. Then, Goofy tosses his shield to Mickey, who aims it at the target. Finally, Donald casts a Firaga spell on the shield, turning Mickey into a flaming comet. Mickey plummets to the ground, impacting with a massive force and blazing inferno. The impact is strong enough to crack the shell of the Naughtilus Heartless.


	8. Extras: Chapter 1 v1

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**Author's note:** -cringes- I can't believe I'm actually doing this...but I feel I owe my readers a bit of an explanation. No, this is not a mistake. No, I'm not a grammar challenged hick, even though I'm from Kentucky. I used a difficult literary device, for both the writer and the reader, called stream of consciousness:

**Stream of Consciousness: 1.** A literary technique that presents the thoughts and feelings of a character as they occur.

I really don't care if you think I'm nuts to write something like this. That's why I rated it T, because it's more difficult to read. Right now, I can't tell you whether or not I'll use it again. So deal, or keep reading. You have been warned...

On another note, the italicized lines interspersed in the main body are lines of a song that I wrote for this piece, like the games have "Simple and Clean" and "Sanctuary."

* * *

Chapter 1: Together

_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
__We pray for our sorrows to end,  
__and hope that our hearts will blend.  
__Now I step forward to realize this wish.  
__And who knows:  
__Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
__or maybe it has already begun.  
__There are many worlds,  
__but they share the same sky -  
__one sky, one destiny._

Our hero, Sora, can be seen relaxing on the beach. His arms are in their familiar position behind his head. Yet his face has a troubled expression on it as he drifts to sleep.

"Deep in my heart, I know it's not over. Something bad is going to happen. But this time, we'll go together."

_One sky, one destiny._

Meteors showering down bright fiery filling the whole sky a girl on the beach her hair flowing in the waves bright blue eyes

_It lays a path at our feet._

three children play together the girl a silver haired boy and a brown haired boy running jumping laughing

_Before, we walked it separately._

a rivalry a crush who does she like who does she love one boy oblivious another obsessed

_Now, we'll go together._

sitting on a tree watching the sunset are there other worlds out there well never know by staying here

_Darkness came,_

the closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes the mightiest weapon this world has been connected darkness covers the world

_bringing destruction with it._

traverse town wonderland olympuscoliseum deep jungle agrabah monstro atlantica halloween town neverland 100 acre woods hollow bastion end of the world

_We were driven apart_

a girl without a heart a boy whose heart is stolen a boy searching for his friends the most powerful of all heartless defeated by the power of their hearts

_to follow the path in different ways._

now sora lets close this door for good take care of her ill come back to you i promise i know you will

_But we kept walking._

well now what do we do weve gotta find riku and king mickey remember sora you are the one who will open the door to the light

_One sky, one destiny._

in this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find the card is a door to the truth take it and your sleep ends

_It lays a path at our feet._

stairs spiraling up and up the thirteenth floor destroy the keeper to recover memories in that darkness is ansem youre finished

_Before, we walked it separately._

white bright gleaming white pods sleep ill find you again after i wake up promise me look after sora

_Now, we'll go together._

the path to dawn a world that shouldnt exist a fight at the top of a skyscraper hell need a new personality

_A long road_

a blond haired boy trying to live peacefully flung into a destiny he didnt want but don't be afraid don't stop walking

_finally nearing its end._

a boy awakes the key that connects them all a new enemy a new quest twilight town hollow bastion land of dragons beasts castle olympus coliseum disney castle timeless river port royal atlantica agrabah halloween town the pride lands space paranoids radiant garden 100 acre woods world that never was

_Our paths came together_

maybe waiting isnt good enough a girl leaves home only to be kidnaped reunited at last this is real a boy restored six friends together

_and we faced all enemies together._

get ready xemnas it all ends here a mighty battle destroy the energy core defeat the monster a way home

_Now we walk as one._

a surprise attack a mighty dragon defeat the monster again a grueling duel the final blow struck at last cursed keyblade

_One sky, one destiny._

lost in kingdom hearts look where we are you gotta try and think positive you lead walking anywhere just walking

_It lays a path at our feet._

if the world is made of light and darkness well be the darkness at least the waves sound the same a note from kairi the door to light well go together

_Before, we walked it separately._

falling bright as meteors splash into the water a happy reunion between all finally safe finally together

_Now, we'll go together._

were back youre home a handshake the return of a charm a promise made a year ago finally fulfilled

_Has it ended?_

sitting on a tree watching the sunset nothings changes what a small world but part of one thats much bigger

_Or has it only begun?_

a message in a bottle from the king what could it be has the quest truly ended or is it only a brief respite

_Whatever destiny has in store_,

master of keyblade the lost two memory of xehanort chasers keyblade war it all began with birth by sleep

_we'll go together._

* * *

A dark figure walks from Kingdom Hearts down the path to the crossroads.


	9. Extras: Simple and Clean opening

**Simple and Clean (opening)**

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet you father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


	10. Extras: Simple and Clean ending

**Simple and Clean (ending)**

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet you father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

So simple and clean...

The daily things (like this and that and what is what) that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


	11. Extras: Sanctuary opening

**Sanctuary (opening)**

_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know.)_

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me.

_.snwod dna spu ynam oS (So many ups and downs.)  
_My heart's a battleground.  
_.snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions.)  
__.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
__.snoitome eurt deen I_

You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...

_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_


	12. Extras: Sanctuary ending

**Sanctuary (ending)**

_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know.)_

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me.

You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Music will tie.  
_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
_What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...

_.wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_


	13. Extras: The Sun in Spring

**The Sun in Spring**

Alone in the silence and darkness  
with the weight pressing down,  
the only way to survive  
is to throw up the walls,  
never let them break down,  
and hide yourself inside.

I hear the music on the other side.  
So wonderful, so beautiful.  
The walls tremble, threaten to fall.  
I see the other side and cringe away,  
content to listen.

So warm,  
this feeling in my heart.  
Like the sun in spring, melting away the bitter frost,  
lets new life bloom.  
Like a candle flame, so fragile and small,  
beats back the dark.  
Like a blanket around me, comforting and secure,  
keeps the cold at bay.  
What is this feeling?  
So warm...


End file.
